Spending the credits
by Fulcrum-1115
Summary: After helping the Empire on Makeb the crew of the Mantis decide for some time off and Rulmat and Mako celebrate her birthday what she doesn't know is he has a special gift for her. One Shot. Male BH X Mako.


**Hello there,**

 **My name is RC and here with a new story about my Bounty Hunter Rulmatt Trannis and Mako. This story is intended as a one shot but depending on the review there may be more. As always I hope you like it and if you do please review and let me know what you think or want.**

 **This story is also connected to my other story: The choices we make. It takes place during KOTFE and is a JK X Lana story, so if you like that be sure to check it out. I also have a new story coming up for Rebels that is a rewrite for my other stories.**

 **Anyway enough of me yapping about and onward to the story. Enjoy!**

* * *

 ** _Zeltros. 19:52._**

Chatter filled the streets as Mako and Rulmatt exited the busy restaurant, walking through the streets as the sun was setting in the distance. Casting comfortable warm light on them.

"That was fantastic, I have never been to such a place before. Thanks." She said grateful, giving him a broad smile.

"It was the first time for me too and you don't have to thank me, it's your birthday." Rulmatt replied. "I have something for you." He claimed, grinning at her.

"What is it?" Mako asked curiously as Rulmatt showed a small and thin box.

He slowly opened it, revealing a silver necklace with a glowing blue emerald that had gilded leaves on it.

"It's beautiful.. I love it." She gasped at her gift, lifting it carefully out of the box.

"I'm glad you do." He smiled with a hint of relief.

"Oh, come here you." Mako pulled him in for a kiss.

"You shouldn't have, I would have been happy with the dinner alone."

"I just want you to have a good time. I have one more thing for you, come on."

"More gifts, how much did you spend?" Mako asked. "Not that I'm complaining about getting them." She shyly added.

"Don't worry, we've got plenty remember?" Rulmatt reminded her teasingly as they walked towards the spaceport.

The pair continued their way through the streets arm in arm, the trees rustled as they walked underneath them. It has been a week since Makeb and any big job, they all agreed on a small vacation and spend their earned credits. The city was largely quiet during this time, only a few speeders flew overhead and few people walked the streets. A small breeze blew past them, Rulmatt relaxed briefly as he inhaled the air before they walked up the stairs to the spaceport.

"Alright, you're not going to like this." Rulmatt announced, heading to the elevator.

"Like what?" Mako questioned cautiously, standing next to him.

"Getting blindfolded." He told simply and grabbed a small cloth.

"Can't I just close my eyes, I promise I won't peak." She argued. The elevator pinged and the doors opened.

"Nope." Rulmatt stepped into the elevator.

"Mat please.." She pouted and pressed the button, sending the elevator downwards.

"Trust me, I hold your hand along the way." He told, stepping behind her.

"I do, but I don't like to get blindfolded." Mako groaned as Rulmatt covered her eyes with the cloth.

Mako stumbled backwards into his arms as the elevator stopped, she felt his hand taking hers and followed carefully. Hoping not the trip over anything, Mako held her other hand out in front of her to make sure that she wouldn't bump into anything or anyone.

"Almost here." Rulmatt's voice spoke, guiding her through the hangar.

Letting out a sigh in response Mako continued to shuffle along and heard the ships engines softly humming in the distance, letting her know they were close to their ship. She felt his hands on her shoulder, signalling her to stop.

"And where here. What was that question you ask sometimes?" Rulmatt asked her.

"Where do you want to spend the credits on?" She repeated, slightly confused as she slowly removed the blindfold.

She blinked a few times, letting her eyes adjust and saw the familiar hull of the Mantis. Her eyes glanced over the hull before stopping, her mouth slightly dropping and a tear rolled on her cheek as she as she read the name freshly painted on the hull.

Braden's Legacy.

"Happy birthday!" Several voices shouted behind them.

Mako turned around and saw Torian, Blizz and Gault behind her. All smiling at her as tears where now streaming down her face, Rulmatt quickly pulled her in for a hug.

"Damn it Mat, why did you have to make me cry." She sniffed, wiping her cheeks with her hands.

Torian moved in first giving her a friendly hug, both kissing the air next to the cheek.

"Briikase gote'tuur." He smiled at her.

"Thanks Torian." She thanked the blonde Mandalorian.

Mako looked at Blizz who was in a cheerful mood, more than normally. She knelt down and the Jawa moved in and gave her a tight hug, Mako let out a small laughter as he pushed her to the ground.

"Blizz happy for Mako."

"Ow.. thank you little guy." She thanked before standing up and looked at Gault.

Gault and Mako both exchanged slight nervous glances, the former shuffling a bit with his feet before the he spoke up.

"Oh what the hell.." He stepped forward, giving her a light hug. "Happy birthday kiddo." He patted her back softly as did the same before breaking the hug.

"Thanks. I couldn't have asked for more."

"You deserve it Mako." Rulmatt smiled, pecking her cheek. He placed his arm on her waist before looking back at the name on the ship. "He would be proud of you."

"I wouldn't have got this far without you."

"Now, now. I had help." Rulmatt grinned, giving her a wink.

"Now he's with us until the end." She stated, letting her head rest against his arm.

"He always was, it's just... official now." He pointed out.

"Well, I'm going to get back inside and get a good night sleep before that big tumor shows up." Gault announced before walking to the back of the ship.

"Makes two of us." Torian nodded, following the Devaronian to the ship. Blizz let out a small screech before following them, leaving the two in the hangar for several moments.

"You up for a holo?" He suggested, whispering in her ear.

"Right-o." She agreed, Rulmatt chuckled at her before they too walked to the ship. The door opened as they walked up the ramp, showing the familiar interior that overtime became more that a ship.

 _Home..._


End file.
